Entrevista de trabajo
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Mycroft tiene su primera entrevista de trabajo vía Skype, la cual es interrumpida por la aparición de su hermano menor y su mejor amigo.


**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Nota 2:** Básicamente todas las brillantes ideas fueron dadas por mis amigas Momo y Hamish.

 **Nota 3:** Este fic está inspirado en una entrevista dada por un profesor de Ciencias Políticas desde el estudio de su casa a la BBC, la cual es interrumpida por la abrupta e hilarante entrada de sus hijos a la habitación.

* * *

 **Entrevista de trabajo**

A la corta edad de 19 años Mycroft acababa de terminar la carrera de Ciencias Políticas. El joven genio había llamado la atención de diferentes empresas e instituciones, recibiendo atractivas ofertas laborales, pero solo había una en la que realmente estaba interesado y era para formar parte del equipo de trabajo para el Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores y de la Mancomunidad de Naciones.

Mycroft estaba muy nervioso, al medio día tenía su primera entrevista de trabajo con la asistente personal del Secretario de Estado, la cual se llevaría a cabo a través de una video llamada por Skype, debido a que Lady Smallwood se encontraba en un avión rumbo a Australia. Por si fuera poco, los Señores Holmes habían tenido que salir de viaje dejando al pelirrojo a cargo de su hermano menor de 6 años de edad, quien a su vez había invitado a su mejor amigo a quedarse unos días en su casa, por lo que ahora debía cuidar no solo a uno, sino a dos niños, afortunadamente su novio estaba de vacaciones y se ofreció a ayudarlo.

Sherlock y John jugaban alegremente en el jardín mientras Mycroft se arreglaba para su entrevista y Greg hacía sus mejores intentos por tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—¡No cierra Greg! –dijo Mycroft desesperado mientras se sentaba en la cama con los pantalones desabrochados llevando las manos al rostro.

—Tranquilo Myc, no pasa nada.

—¡Que no pasa nada! –dijo en un grito volteando a ver a Greg con incredulidad– En unos minutos tendré mi entrevista y los pantalones no me cierran.

—A ver, cálmate, la entrevista es vía Skype ¿cierto? –el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaba su mirada– entonces nadie se dará cuenta si traes pantalones o no –Mycroft dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Greg de manera escandalizada–. Nadie se dará cuenta amor, solo ponte una linda camisa, tu mejor corbata, un saco, siéntate en el estudio y demuéstrales de lo que eres capaz.

Tras unos segundos de consideración Mycroft asintió nuevamente y se puso de pie para empezar a arreglarse; camisa fina blanca de cuello ingles con mancuernillas en los puños, corbata de seda color vino y un saco negro hecho a la medida, el cual por supuesto no tenía la intención de tratar de cerrar, lo único fuera de lugar eran los bóxer y las chanclas, pero Greg tenía razón, Lady Smallwood jamás se daría cuenta ya que en el video solo se vería de la cintura para arriba y el escritorio cubriría sus piernas.

—Perfecto –dijo Greg con una sonrisa cuando Mycroft volteó en busca de su aprobación.

* * *

Mycroft se encerró en el estudio, acomodó su computadora portátil frente a él y la encendió en espera de la importante llamada.

Greg salió para vigilar a Sherlock y a John, al pobre casi se le salen los ojos cuando vio la cantidad de hoyos que los niños habían hecho en el jardín.

—¿Qué están haciendo? –gritó mientras se acercaba a Sherlock.

—Estamos buscando gusanos –contestó con fastidio el pequeño Holmes protestando cuando Greg le quitó la pala de las manos, junto a él el jarrón de galletas contenía una gran cantidad de gusanos, el cual Greg decidió ignorar por el momento.

—¿Y se puede saber para qué quieren tantos gusanos?

—Voy a estudiarlos.

—Ni se les vaya a ocurrir entrar a la casa con los pies llenos de tierra.

—No te preocupes Greg, nos vamos a lavar muy bien los pies antes de entrar –dijo John con una sonrisa, mientras Sherlock ponía los ojos en blanco.

Quince minutos más tarde Sherlock y John entraron por la cocina dejando un camino lleno de lodo, el pequeño Holmes traía en las manos el jarrón lleno de tierra y gusanos.

—¿Qué les dije sobre no entrar con tierra en la casa?

—Pero si nos limpiamos con la manguera –contestó John.

—Querrás decir que hicieron lodo con la manguera, además están todos escurridos, miren nada más que desastre han hecho –dijo Greg con un suspiro– no se muevan de aquí, voy por el trapeador y tienen que quitarse esa ropa para que los meta a bañar.

Cuando Greg se distrajo Sherlock jaló a John en dirección al estudio, ambos niños iban mojados y con lodo por todos lados.

—Vamos John le tengo que enseñar éste cien pies a Mycroft, le va a encantar.

* * *

Mycroft estaba casi a la mitad de su entrevista cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, el pequeño Sherlock entró muy emocionado moviendo los brazos alegremente.

—Mira Mycroft –gritó el pequeño Holmes mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

Mycroft carraspeo un poco y lo empujó suavemente poniendo su mano en el rostro del menor. A los pocos segundos entró John hurgándose la nariz.

—Le dije que no agarrara el jarrón de las galletas Mycroft.

Sherlock volteó molesto a ver a su amigo.

—Era el mejor lugar John, además a los gusanos les gusta el olor a galleta, ¿verdad Mycroft?

—Una disculpa –dijo el mayor de los Holmes a la dama que lo estaba entrevistando.

El pelirrojo cerro los ojos tratando de mantener el control, momento en el cual Sherlock vació el jarrón en el escritorio.

—Mira Mycroft un cien pies de los que te gustan y un gusano blanco, ¿verdad que está hermoso?

—A mí no me gustan los gusanos blancos, me dan asco –dijo John mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a Mycroft limpiándose la nariz con la manga del suéter.

Mycroft intentó sonreír ante la pantalla sin perder los estribos, tocó el brazo de John para intentar alejarlo y éste empezó a reírse.

—Tocaste la manga con la que me limpié los mocos –dijo John sin poder dejar de reír, haciendo que Sherlock también soltara una carcajada.

Mycroft observó con asco su mano, pero de manera inmediata regresó a su rostro habitual y suspiró audiblemente intentando limpiarse con el costado de la silla.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho –el pelirrojo se disculpó nuevamente tratando de mantener la compostura.

En ese momento Greg entró corriendo al estudio resbalándose con el charco de lodo que los niños habían dejado en el piso, aventó el trapeador que traía en la mano y agachándose un poco jaló a John y Sherlock, quien se zafó de su agarre de forma inmediata y volvió a meter a los gusanos en el jarrón, Greg sin soltar a John se acercó un poco más y tomó al pelinegro del brazo.

—¿Por qué Mycroft no trae pantalones Greg? –pregunto Sherlock cuando notó que su hermano estaba en bóxer– No me digas que volvió a engordar –habló nuevamente el pequeño Sherlock mientras era arrastrado hacia fuera– ya ves Mycroft, eso te pasa por acabarte la pizza anoche –fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que Lestrade cerrara la puerta del estudio.

Mycroft estaba sonrojado, tenía el pulso acelerado y aunque se encontraba erguido y con el rostro hacia enfrente la mirada era ligeramente baja, cerró los ojos por unos instantes, pasó saliva y se enfrentó nuevamente con la mirada inexpresiva de Elizabeth Smallwood.

—De verdad lamento mucho la interrupción –la voz del pelirrojo era clara y firme, pero se notaba sumamente avergonzado.

—Descuida Mycroft –volvió a hablar la asistente del Secretario de Estado–, la entrevista era solamente un trámite, estamos muy conscientes de tus conocimientos y habilidades, tenemos muchas esperanzas puestas en ti, además me he podido dar cuenta del gran manejo de control que tienes, la próxima semana nos pondremos en contacto contigo para afinar los últimos detalles.

—Gracias Lady Smallwood y nuevamente una disculpa –contestó el mayor de los Holmes con un suspiro.

—No hay problema, solo una cosa Mycroft, en esta oficina es estrictamente obligatorio el uso de pantalones –dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa divertida.

—Si….por supuesto –contestó Mycroft de forma tímida aún más sonrojado.

Después de apagar su computadora el aspirante a político echo la cabeza hacia atrás y respiró aliviado, momentos después le dio un ataque de risa al recordar lo sucedido, olvidando por completo algunos gusanos que aún se encontraban en su escritorio.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** Quiero agradecer a mis amigas Momo y Hamish que fueron quienes me dieron todas las ideas para escribir éste fic.

Y por si alguien no ha visto el video en el cual esta basado les dejo el link, aunque yo creo que ya casi todos lo habrán visto

watch?v=Mh4f9AYRCZY


End file.
